I Love Playing With Fire
by Bastocharde
Summary: Bakugo et Shoto s'affrontent lors d'un entrainement, et ça se se termine pas comme prévu... Petit OS sans prétention, mais venez lire!
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde!** **Voici un petit OS sans prétention que j'ai écrit sur un coup d'inspiration. Il aura peut-être une suite, peut-être pas. Ça dépendra de vos retours je pense ! Je n'ai jamais vu de fic sur ce couple sur le fandom français, pourtant je l'aime bien! si vous en avez à me conseiller qui m'auraient échappées n'hésitez pas.** **Ah et aussi, c'est mon premier post sur ce fandom, alors soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

Bakugo poussa un hurlement et tendit les mains devant lui.

-Crève!

Une énorme explosion retentit, le projetant en arriére. Il se réceptionna aisément sur le sol et jeta un coup d'oeil à son adversaire, jurant dans sa barbe en voyant que ce dernier avait esquivé son attaque.

Todoroki, de son côté, réagit comme d'habitude avec sang-froid, et riposta en créant de grandes gerbes de glace que Katsuki réduisit en poussiére transparente en faisant à nouveau apparaitre des explosions.

Le blond se mit aussitôt à pester. Même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il adorait s'entrainer avec Shoto, qu'il considérait comme un adversaire de qualité. Mais rien ne le mettait plus en rogne que de voir ce dernier n'utiliser que la moitié de ses pouvoirs pour l'affronter.

-Putain de double-face, quand est-ce que tu va arrêter de faire le faible? Arrête de me prendre de haut et bat-toi à fond, merde!

Shoto ne réagit pas et continua d'enchainer avec des attaques de glace, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'agacement de Bakugo. Le blond commença à essayer de pousser son adversaire dans ses derniers retranchements, espérant voir apparaître les flammes qu'il voulait tant affronter.

Il enchaina les explosions de plus en plus rapidemment pour l'aveugler, tout en se rapprochant de lui par propulsion. Gagné: il put arriver à sa proximité en évitant ses lames glacées, sans être repéré. Produisant une éniéme explosion pour se propulser en avant, il se jeta sur Shoto, jambes en avant, et le percuta, le faisant tomber d'un coup au sol. Il atterit à califourchon sur lui et plaça les mains devant le visage surpris de son adversaire, créant de petites étincelles qui laissaient présager une explosion.

-Maintenant utilise tout tes pouvoirs ou je te fais exploser la tronche, saleté de double-face! hurla-il.

Todoroki resta silencieux, les bras en croix, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Bakugo. Ce dernier serra les dents avec rage. Il l'énervait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait, avec ce visage impassible qui ne le quittait jamais. En raison de l'absence de réaction du jeune homme apparemment pas décidé à utiliser ses flammes contre Bakugo, un silence commença à s'installer, rendant la situation un peu génante. Le regard lourd de Shoto qui ne cillait pas commença à perturber Katsuki. D'autant plus qu'il se rendait compte à présent de l'ambiguité de leur position, et de la chaleur du corp qu'il bloquait entre ses jambes. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il tenta de masquer son trouble en s'exclamant:

-Bah alors quoi, tu tiens vraiment à te faire cramer le peu de visage encore intact qu'il te res...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge quand Shoto se redressa sur ses coudes, rapprochant par cette occasion son visage du sien et provoquant un léger frottement génant sur son entrejambe. Il se sentit rougir à nouveau. Troublé, il recula un peu ses mains toujours menaçantes et fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprétant à lançer une nouvelle réplique acerbe, mais Shoto se redressa encore, prenant cette fois appui sur ses mains. Il approcha son visage de celui de Bakugo qui resta figé, surpris, et posa un baiser sur ses lévres.

C'était un contact léger, chaste. Les lévres de Todoroki étaient étrangement chaudes. Katsuki resta figé quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, puis recula son visage d'un coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, rompant le contact, rouge comme une pivoine. Son mouvement fut si brusque qu'il tomba à la renverse et se retrouva assis par terre, hatelant -les battements de son coeur s'étaient accélérés sans même qu'il s'en rende compte - face à Shoto qui se releva tranquillement en époussetant ses vétements, le même air impassible toujours gravé sur son visage.

-C-C'était quoi ça, connard? lui cria Bakugo dont le rouge des joues ne diminuait pas.

Son adversaire haussa les épaules et fit volte-face, se dirigeant sans un regard vers la sortie du camp d'entrainement. Le blond se releva d'un coup, furieux de s'être laissé affaiblir par une attaque aussi fourbe, et lui hurla dessus, les poings serrés:

-Ça, tu va me le payer, salaud de double-face!

 **Review?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut à tous!** **Suite aux retours positifs que j'ai eu sur l'OS posté il y a quelques jours, je me suis motivée à écrire une petite suite, qui se transformera en fic compléte par la suite je pense! j'espére que ça vous plaira, ce sera plutôt sur un ton léger tout du long je pense. Ce chapitre est assez court, assemblé au premier il forme un genre de prologue à la suite qui devrait être plus longue. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

Todoroki ne semblait pas décidé à répondre aux menaces de Bakugo. Celui-ci attendit que le rouge sur ses joues s'estompe et que les battement de son coeur ralentissent -pas question que quiconque le voie dans cet état- et se lança à la poursuite de son adversaire en tirant la tronche, comme à son habitude.

Ce dernier avait rejoint les vestiaires. Les deux heures d'entrainement prévues pour la classe entiére touchant à leur fin, la plupart des éléves étaient donc présents, rangeant leurs affaires dans leurs casiers et troquant leurs tenues de sport contre leurs uniformes. Shoto se changea rapidemment dans l'une des cabines prévues à cet effet puis se dirigea vers son casier pour y ranger soigneusement sa combinaison bleue.

C'est le moment que choisit Bakugo pour intervenir. Aprés avoir ouverr la porte des vestiaires d'un coup de pied, il se dirigea vers le jeune homme en carrant les épaules, les poings serrés. Les éléves autour de lui s'écartaient d'un pas craintif, se demandant ce que le blond pouvait bien vouloir au fils d'Endeavor.

-Toi! se mit à hurler Katsuki en se plantant devant l'origine de son énervement, ignorant les dix-huit paires d'yeux ronds qui se tournérent vers lui lorsqu'il commença à vociférer. C'était quoi, ça, tout à l'heure?

Shoto ne lui accorda pas un regard, continuant de ranger ses affaires dans son casier comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui ne plut évidemment pas à la dynamite blonde qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on l'ignore.

-Je te parle, lança-il d'une voix sourde qui fit frissonner les plus sensibles.

Des murmures s'élevérent autour d'eux. Shoto continuait d'ignorer Katsuki, et tout le monde commençait à appréhender la suite. Si les deux éléves les plus puissants de la classe commençaient à se battre dans les vestiaires, il risquait d'y avoir des dégats.

Une veine bien visible se mit à palpiter sur la tempe de Bakugo, qui ferma d'un coup de poing la porte du casier de Shoto, la déformant légérement au passage.

-MAINTENANT TU VA ARRÊTER DE M'IGNORER ET DE ME PRENDRE DE HAUT ET TU VA ME DIRE CE QUE C'EST QUE TON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME!

Toute la classe retint son souffle.

Pour toute réponse, Todoroki mit son sac de cours sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie du vestiaire. En dépassant le blond, il eut un léger sourire et se contenta de murmurer:

-Je te savait pas si prude Bakugo.

Ce dernier, à la surprise générale, resta immobile et silencieux, les poings et les dents serrées, des veines de plus en plus apparentes continuant de palpiter sur son visage au regard masqué par ses méches de cheveux. Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par la porte du vestiaire qui se fermait derrière le jeune homme au double alter. Puis, aprés quelques secondes durant lesquelles personne n'osa bouger, Kirishima finit par s'approcher de son ami, s'étonnant de son manque de réaction:

-Hé mec, ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'es tout rouge...

Katsuki baissa sur lui ses yeux rouges qui palpitaient de fureur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et hérissés eut un léger mouvement de recul.

Heureusement, heureusement que l'alter de Kirishima le rendait extrémement résistant. Parce que sinon ce jour-là, même Recovery Girl n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui.

 **Review? :3**


End file.
